Don't Stop Dancing
by Kestrez
Summary: A little songfic I wrote to Don't Stop Dancing by Creed. Terra's thoughts as she watches over the titans. After Aftershock II Hint of BBxR


Disclaimer - I do not own the song "Don't Stop Dancing". I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did, Terra would still be alive, but she and Beast Boy just had a special friendship, cause Beast Boy and Raven we meant to be!

**Author's Note - **This is my first songfic, actually, this is my first fanfic on this particular fan fiction site. Please review, and don't worry, I can take constructive flames.

They don't think I'm with them anymore, but I'm there.

My name is, was, and always will be Terra. I did some bad things, some would say they were unforgivable. Others say that I made up for it, sacrificing my own life.

I don't think I did, but almost. I can pay the rest of it off, though.

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

How? Well like I said, they think I'm not there anymore, but I am. I'm geting another chance, and I won't mess it up.

I'm with them in spirit, walking through the Tower at night, helping them at any time I can.

_B__ut I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way_

_Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
__Away...away_

I can see now that they all had really cared for me, even if at first I couldn't control my powers.

I was mad at Beast Boy when he turned his back on me after finding out I had betrayed them all, especially him. Now I know that he was right, and I was wrong.

I should have accepted their help, but I was scared, that's why I think I accepted Slade's help in the first place.

Slade. I sense that I did not kill him after all, another reason why I must help the Teen Titans as best as I can, even though they can't see me, hear me, or feel me anymore.

When the day finally comes when they defeat Slade, I will be there, helping, even though they will never know.

I'm watching them all right now...

Raven is reading a book, Beast Boy and Cyborg are facing each other in yet another video game. Robin and Starfire are up on the roof, maybe finally expressing their feelings towards each other, like Raven and Beast Boy did.

Beast Boy had run off for a few days after I was gone, trying to get away from my death. He came to my "statue" every night.

On the third night, Raven was waiting for him.

She tried to get him to come back, to no avail at first. When she finally told him she had a crush on him, and that she couldn't stand the Tower without him, I was happy.

Raven had then succeeded in getting him to go back home, and received a tender kiss from Beast Boy as a reward.

I had the privilege of watching all this.

Understand this, I truly believe that what I and Beast Boy shared was a very special friendship.

However, I look at him and Raven now when they are alone and see a certain sparkle in both their eyes, one that had not existed before Raven confessed herself, I can be sure of that.

This makes me happy, for I know that they have not dwelled on me.

_At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
Have you forgot about me?  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again_

I actually think that me and Raven would have become good friends, even if it had taken a while.

It hurt me to see them all upset over me, and I was truly happy when they all finally moved on.

_But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way_

This may sound crazy, but I feel I can help them more when I am "dead" so to say. At first I felt outcast, alone.

_Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows_

But I found that it was rather, well, enjoyable, even though I can not define the true feeling of all this.

All the Teen Titans will keep fighting, and they really have a sixth member in the shadows, but not to hide, but to watch over them very, very carefully.

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way

They say I was a Teen Titan, they say I was friend. 

_Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away_

_Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Are we hiding in the shadows? _

I'm not afraid anymore.

I'll keep fighting with them, for the team, for the city, for friendship.

Always.


End file.
